Jedi of Olympus
by Jaegerbomb612
Summary: When Percy Jackson finds his girlfriend cheating on him he leaves and goes off on a new adventure. One that takes him to another universe filled with odd life forms and crazy tech. Armed with only his knowledge of the force and skills with lightsaber, Percy must protect the people he loves from a new threat. One that will push him to his limits and define what a family truly is.
1. Chapter 1: Betreyal

**I have been trying to find a good Percy Jackson story where he becomes a Jedi master for a long time, I don't know why. I guess I'm just weird. However if you're reading this then most likely you've been looking for one as well. Anyway, on to the story...**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

I looked down at Camp-HalfBlood, a place I called home. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the sea, crazy right. I'm not crazy alright. I found out when I was twelve years old and accused of stealing a bolt of lightning. I traveled across the country and into the underworld looking for it when I learned that I had it on me the whole time. I then fought a god and returned it to Zeus. Since then I've gone on so many quests that I've lost count. I couldn't have done it without my friends though. Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth. Especially Annabeth. Annabeth, she's my girlfriend now after 2 and a half years. Now we're all actually partiality immortal, meaning that we don't age, but can still die in combat. All of the seven were also blessed by Hebe, the goddess of youth, and we can control how old we appear. Anyway back to Annabeth. In fact she's the reason why I'm standing at the top of this hill. You see her mom is Athena and due to her rivalry with Poseidon she was against us being together and forced me to go on a series of 20 quests to prove my right to court her daughter. I had completed the Twelve Labours of Hercules,from which I have a bag of 15 golden apples of Immortality. I Killed the Kraken, Tamed the original Pegasus, Slew the Colchian Dragon, Retrieved the Sword of Achilles from the battlefield of Troy, Defeated Mars in single Combat, survived on Themyscira for a week, Aced a test on Geometric Physics, stolen the Caduceus of Hermes, and cleaned the River Styx, who gave me her blessing again for doing it. Before I killed the Colchian Dragon he had linked his mind with mine and it had given me the ability to sense other life forms and connect to their minds. It had almost killed me at first from the influx of senses and memories I gained from the new power. I could no longer eat meat, because after sharing my mind with animals I couldn't bring myself to eat them. Athena had finally agreed that I could date Annabeth because there was nothing else I hadn't done. She even gave me her blessing and helped me forge a ring for when the time is right. It was a gleaming silver hand with a sea green diamond held in place by four grey owls. Inscribed into the band was the words, _Now and Forever Wise Girl -Seaweed Brain._ I walked down to her cabin and when I knocked her brother Malcolm opened the door. He looked at me as though He was sorry for me.

"Hey Malcolm, do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked

"I think she's down at the beach, but you're probably not gonna like what you find." he answered before walking away to his archery class.

 _She's probably at the beach because she misses me, but why wouldn't I like what I saw?_ I thought. Anyways I strolled down to the beach and saw Blake Thunder there. He was some Zeus kid that had showed up while I was trying to capture Cerberus, or so Athena told me. Apparently he had gone on a quest to kill the Hydra and when he came back he was considered a big hero. He seemed to be kissing some blonde girl. Wait, no. That couldn't be her, Annabeth wouldn't cheat on me right? I asked myself.

"Annabeth when are you gonna break up with that Jackson guy so we can be together?" he asked.

"I think I'll do it next time I see him." she's responded. I was shocked for a moment, but then my anger took control of me.

"What the Hades is this!" I shouted at them. Storm clouds started to gather overhead and a heavy sheet of rain started falling down. The waves were smashing against the shore, reacting to my anger.

"So you finally found out huh. Well I never loved you, I was just using you to gain fame for myself." she screamed over the storm.

That got me even angrier. After everything we had been through, two wars, and literally crossing through hell itself she was just using me. I felt my aura get stronger and frost started to spread beneath me.

Blake stood up and shouted defiantly in my face, "Watch out babe I'll protect you from this weakling!"

With that he called down a lightning bolt and shot it at me. However instead of hurting me the lightning just absorbed into my body and I felt a ton of energy shoot through me. I instinctively raised my arm and blue lightning started to shoot out of my fingertips. It hit Blake and he got blown backwards with the electricity running through him. I looked down in horror at my hand and ran when I looked back up I saw Annabeth tending to Blake's wounds and the rest of the campers were cowering behind the amphitheater, whispering things while staring at me. I then ran into the forest scared of my powers and not wanting to hurt anybody by accident.

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers and Armory

**Chapter 2: Powers and Armory**

I have been in the Camp-Half Blood woods for 3 days now. It seems as though I gained a bunch of new powers when Annabeth betrayed me. First there was the frost, which I had been trying to use and then there was the lightning. I could send lightning out of my fingertips on will and it barely tired me out. I had also noticed that I was able to move some things with my mind. I sat down on the stump of a tree and grabbed a few sticks. Concentrating I pulled all of the moisture out of them and started a fire. For the last few days I had been attacked by 3 hell hounds, 2 dracaena, and 5 Cyclops. Looking at all of my spoils I dumped them into the fire and sacrificed them.

"For Hestia. Because I need hope." I whispered.

Suddenly next to me was a flash of fire and a small storm. Both of them transformed into my Aunt Hestia, and my Father respectively. I quickly dropped to one knee. And said,

"Lady Hestia, and Lord Poseidon for what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. When my dad picked me up and pulled me into a hug.

"My son I am here to help you gain control over some of your new powers. I am about to transfer you all of my knowledge that covers your powers. I will do this now." he said and out his arm on my shoulder. His eyes started to glow sea green and so did his arm. Eventually the flow spread to me and I gripped my head in pain. Once it stopped I knew who to use my powers. I could Vapor Travel, my Hydrokinesis had gotten extremely better and my Ice Powers on the same level, so much so that I could create a blizzard without the slightest drop in energy. Apparently I could also cause Earthquakes with my anger, who knew?

"Son I also believe that you know of Bunker 9, the one your friend Leo discovered," I nodded my head in understanding, "well there is one for every Olympian, mine is located at the bottom of a lake located to the west of here. Before you do anything I would suggest you go and stock up on the weapons and armor located there. I have to go now. Just know son, no matter what you do I will always love you." he said and then turned into a sea breeze. I was just about to run over to the lake when Lady Hestia coughed.

"Oh sorry milady I was just really excited." I said.

"That's quite okay Percy, I just wanted to ask if you would allow me to adopt you. I know how hard losing your mother was for you and want to be there for you." she asked shyly

"Of course I would love that, mom!" I yelled and wrapped her in a big hug. While she hugged me I felt a warmth spread through me and when I looked she was smiling at me. She summoned a mirror and I saw myself, except I looked very different. My cheekbones became more regal looking, and my eyes had a ring of orange around them and there seemed to be a flame in the pits of them. It wasn't like the fireballs in Ares' eyes though, these seemed to radiate warmth and comfort instead of anger. There were also cosmetic changes to my body, my entire right arm and shoulder was covered in flame tattoos, and a large blue trident had appeared on my spine.

"You now have control over all types of fire, can summon food, can change your body temperature, and can spread peace through your voice." she said. "Now onto more important matters, before my Father had eaten me I heard of a prophecy. After this last war I went to Orthrys and found said prophecy. Here's how it went:

 _The betrayed gains a ferocious power,_

 _One that makes all back up and cower,_

 _The golden capstone takes him from his home,_

 _And be thrust into a galaxy unknown,_

 _A war unlike any other will transform him,_

 _A battle ensures that one shall lose a limb,_

 _One of the Force will slaughter their own,_

 _And a dark emperor shall gain the throne,_

 _With the order in shambles and dispersed,_

 _He must travel to the land he came from at first,_

 _Restart the teachings of the Council's ways,_

 _And usher in peace till the end of days._

Pretty ominous huh." she finished.

Damn. Another prophecy! Man I just can't get a break can I? I am obviously the betrayed, and I have a power that others fear. But what's the golden capstone? And whose the dark emperor? I can't lose any limbs, and it sounds like I'm going to another galaxy.

"Okay. I understand most of the prophecy, but what is the Golden Capstone?" I asked

"I believe it is the Capstone to the Pyramid of Khufu at Giza. It was built of limestone and has an Imperial Gold point. It was a gift from Marc Anthony to Cleopatra. I suggest you head there." she said before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

I brought up my hand and thought about conjuring up some fire and suddenly a bright blue fire fall was in my hand. I then threw it into the air and watched it explode. These are some cool powers. What did dad say about Bunker 3 again? Oh right, the lake. I ran over and dived into the lake. I couldn't see the bottom of it and I swam down into the dark water. Finally after about ten minutes of searching I found a warehouse that was made of coral. Walking inside I saw tons of armor stands with all different kinds of armor. But that was nothing compared to the weapons. Tons of trident littered the walls, and even a bow was present. I saw that a section of the wall had an alcove in it that was covered by a sea green sheet. I looked closer and saw that on a plaque it read: _For Perseus Jackson the Hero of Olympus._ Attached was a note that read: _hello my son, Braries made you this armor as a thanks for freeing him from his prison. It has been blessed by Hermes, so it won't slow you down._ Wow, that's an incredible gift. I pull off the sheet and see a set of Spartan full body armor and a Corinthian Style Helmet with a Black plume. The armor is made of overlapping pieces of Adamantium styles to look like scales. I guess I should explain what Adamantium is. Well it is an ancient Atlantian Metal that is the strongest godly metal in existence. It can kill both mortals and demigods. It was beautifully crafted and when I picked it up it transformed into a necklace with a miniature trident on it. In the alcove there was also a bow and a quiver of arrows. The bow was made of some kind of black wood. It was extremely smooth to the touch and the tips each curved into the head of a wolf. The string was extremely strong and when I pulled it back an arrow appeared. The arrow was all black, black carbon fiber shaft, black fetching, and a Stygian iron head. I released the arrow and It flew straight and true. I then imagined it changing form and it turned into a Black ring with the symbol of a wolf on it. I decided to bring these things with me and left the alcove. I walked back over to the front door and saw a nice outfit hanging on the wall. It was a nice black form-fitting t-shirt, some blackened jeans, and a nice leather jacket. I put them on and then swam out of there. I burst out of the water and landed upon the sand when suddenly I was hit with a punch that sent me flying back into a tree. I look up and there in front of me is the only Titan to have sided with the Olympians, Pallas. "Friggin' jerk." I mumbled under my breath and then began to walk away when I felt a boost of energy and a red aura surround me. I turned back to Pallas he said,

"I gave you my blessing. When in times of battle your mind will memorize all of your opponents moves, body functions, and powers, I hope it helps you on your quest." then he disappeared. Well that's bound to come in handy I thought to myself and then Vapor Traveled to Waterloo Station, England.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Serious question time...**

 **1) Should Percy arrive in the middle of a Jedi high council meeting, or on a far off planet, where he has to navigate his way to Coruscant?**

 **2) Which Jedi Master should teach Percy the ways of the force? I would prefer Windu or Dooku because I enjoy the characters, but I can go with just about any master from Sifo-Diyas to Ki-Adi-Mundi to Kit Fisto.**

 **3)Anakin is going to be paired with Padme obviously, but I need to pair both Obi-Wan and Percy. Obi wan can be paired with anyone from either universe, however I would like Percy to be paired with someone from his home, probably a goddess or maybe even a certain dead huntress?**

 **4) Do you think Percy is to OP? I can have him start to loose his demigod abilities along the way, but he will be keeping his heritage and past a closely guarded secret and wont be using them unless he is alone.**

 **While these are my thoughts, everything comes down to what you guys, the readers, decide. I will probably post again on Friday. I have the next chapter written, I just need to go over and revise it.**

 **Until next time... Party on Dudes!  
**


End file.
